2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Remade- Brickcraft1)
Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:30/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/06/2016 till:13/06/2016 color:C1 text:Arlene (C1) from:27/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:03/07/2016 till:07/07/2016 color:C2 text:Cindy (C2) from:04/07/2016 till:13/07/2016 color:C5 text:Dennis (C5) from:11/07/2016 till:21/07/2016 color:C5 text:Emily (C5) from:21/07/2016 till:29/07/2016 color:C1 text:Franklin (C1) from:23/07/2016 till:25/07/2016 color:TS text:Gert (TS) from:01/08/2016 till:09/08/2016 color:TS text:Harvey (TS) from:04/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:C3 text:Irene (C3) from:13/08/2016 till:14/08/2016 color:TS text:Ten (TS) barset:break from:22/08/2016 till:23/08/2016 color:TS text:Jose (TS) from:23/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:C5 text:Katrina (C5) from:28/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:C1 text:Lee (C1) from:01/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:C4 text:Maria (C4) from:05/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:C2 text:Nate (C2) from:06/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:C2 text:Ophelia (C2) from:17/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:C1 text:Philippe (C1) from:18/09/2016 till:26/09/2016 color:C5 text:Rita (C5) from:30/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:TS text:Nineteen (TS) from:01/10/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:C1 text:Stan (C1) barset:break from:04/10/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:TS text:Tammy (SS) from:05/10/2016 till:06/10/2016 color:TS text:Vince (TS) from:08/10/2016 till:10/10/2016 color:TD text:Twenty-two (TD) from:08/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:C1 text:Wilma (C1) from:15/10/2016 till:25/10/2016 color:C5 text:Alpha (C5) from:22/10/2016 till:24/10/2016 color:TS text:Beta (TS) from:26/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 color:C4 text:Gamma (C4) from:11/11/2016 till:21/11/2016 color:C1 text:Delta (C1) from:22/11/2016 till:28/11/2016 color:C1 text:Epsilon (C1) from:29/11/2016 till:08/12/2016 color:C2 text:Zeta (C2) from:30/12/2016 till:06/01/2017 color:TS text:Theta (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December from:01/01/2017 till:30/01/2017 text:January 2006 TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(547,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" This exceptionally active hurricane season began with the development of Tropical Depression One on June 8, which would eventually become Hurricane Arlene. Arlene made landfall on the eastern coast of Alabama as a minimal hurricane, causing some moderate damage. In late June, a tropical wave developed into Tropical Storm Bret in the Bay of Campeche. It strengthened before moving onshore Mexico and dissipating rapidly, causing only light damage to affected areas. In July, a tropical wave developed into a tropical depression before moving onshore on the Yucatan Peninsula, and moved into the Gulf of Mexico. The depression became a tropical storm, which rapidly intensified into Hurricane Cindy, which became a Category 2 Hurricane before landfalling in southeastern Louisiana, and then landfalling in Mississippi as a Category 1 before dissipating later on. The day after Cindy formed, a tropical depression developed, which became a tropical storm, which developed into Hurricane Dennis , which struck Cuba as a Category 4, before intensifying into a Category 5 in the Gulf of Mexico, and then making landfall in Florida as a Category 4 again. Dennis caused extreme damage to Cuba and the U.S. Soon after Dennis formed, a wave in the Atlantic ocean developed into a tropical depression, which would shortly thereafter become a tropical storm. The tropical storm intensified into Hurricane Emily '''which would go on to strike the Windward Islands as a category 1 hurricane, before moving into the Caribbean and becoming a Category 5 Hurricane, one of the only to form in July. The storm then maintained that intensity until landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula, which then it weakened into a Category 3 storm before moving into the Gulf of Mexico, where it made landfall in southern Texas as a Category 4 Hurricane, before rapidly dissipating. Emily was a catastrophic storm, bringing unbelievable damage to affected areas. Another wave developed into a tropical depression near the Bahamas, which would eventually strengthen into '''Hurricane Franklin. Franklin moved northwest through the open Atlantic as a tropical storm, then curving east, then curving northwest west of Bermuda, where it hit it's peak intensity. Franklin then weakened and turned northeast again, before dissipating south of Nova Scotia. Franklin had very little impact on land throughout it's life. While Franklin was still active, a tropical depression formed in the Bay of Campeche, which strengthened into Tropical Storm Gert. '''Gert strengthened before moving into Mexico, where it rapidly dissipated. A tropical wave became a tropical depression in the middle of the Atlantic. It eventually strengthened into '''Tropical Storm Harvey. It strengthened further while moving south of Bermuda, it eventually peaked before becoming extratropical. A tropical depression developed in the Atlantic before moving northwest, and later strengthening into a tropical storm, it remained at that strength for a long time, before eventually becoming Hurricane Irene '''west of Bermuda, before curving northeast and moving east and becoming a category 3 hurricane before weakening and dissipating southeast of Newfoundland. A tropical depression formed and quickly dissipated shortly there after. Operationally thought to be a tropical depression, '''Tropical Storm Ten '''was found to be a tropical storm in post analysis. The remnant of this storm contributed to the development of Hurricane Katrina later that month. A tropical depression developed in the Bay of Campeche, and strengthened into '''Tropical Storm Jose '''which moved into Mexico, and dissipated. A tropical depression developed in the Bahamas, and strengthened into a tropical storm, which eventually strengthened into '''Hurricane Katrina. Hurricane Katrina went on to strike Florida, before strengthening into a Category 5 Huricane in the Gulf of Mexico, and then making landfall as a Category 4 Hurricane in Louisiana, and then again in Mississippi, causing cataclysmic damage, causing 80% of New Orleans to flood, and was the costliest hurricane ever. While Katrina was approaching landfall, a tropical depression developed in the open Atlantic, andand strengthened into a tropical storm, and continued northward, strengthening. As the storm was beginning to turn, the storm strengthened into Hurricane Lee. '''Lee turned extratropical at hurricane strength. A tropical depression formed in the open Atlantic, and strengthened into a tropical storm while moving northwest. The storm then strengthened into '''Hurricane Maria '''while about to turn north, and while it was turning north, it strengthened into a Category 4 Hurricane, before turning northeast, and eventually becoming extratropical. Then, a tropical depression developed southwest of Bermuda, and became a tropical storm, then became '''Hurricane Nate. '''Nate peaked as a Category 2 hurricane south of Bermuda, before moving east and becoming extratropical. A tropical depression developed in the Bahamas, and became a tropical storm, then hardly moved and became '''Hurricane Ophelia. '''Ophelia strengthened and weakened while moving erratically, and eventually scraped North Carolina as a Category 2 Hurricane. It weakened again, and headed for Nova Scotia and hit It as a weak tropical storm before becoming extratropical. A tropical depression formed east of the Lesser Antilles before becoming a tropical storm while moving north, and then becoming '''Hurricane Philippe. '''Philippe weakened back to a tropical storm, while continuing north, and eventually becoming extratropical while looping. A tropical depression developed near the Turks and Caicos islands, and became a Tropical storm, eventually intensifying into '''Hurricane Rita while moving through the Florida Keys. Rita moved into the Gulf of Mexico, where it rapidly intensified into a extremely powerful Category 5 Hurricane, before plowing through Sabine Pass as a Category 4 Hurricane, causing unprecedented damage to affected areas. A tropical depression formed west of the Cape Verde islands, and dissipated. Similar to Ten, this depression was found to be a tropical storm in post analysis, becoming '''Tropical Storm Nineteen. '''A tropical storm developed near the Yucatan Peninsula, and quickly moved inland before moving into the Bay of Campeche, where it became '''Hurricane Stan '''which moved inland Mexico as a weak hurricane, before rapidly dissipating, claiming thousands of lives. '''Subtropical Storm Tammy '''developed near the Azores, before passing through and becoming post tropical, causing some damages. '''Tropical Storm Vince '''developed nearly inland Florida, before making landfall in the Jacksonville area, causing small damages. A subtropical storm formed southeast of the Azores, and eventually became fully tropical, and then further strengthened into '''Hurricane Wilma. '''Wilma didn't maintain this for long. It eventually weakened to a tropical storm, and later made landfall in Spain as a weak tropical storm, becoming to first ever to do so. It quickly dissipated inland. Then, a tropical depression developed near Jamaica, before diving southwest, becoming a tropical storm, then strengthening to '''Hurricane Alpha, '''the first name ever to be used from the Greek Alphabet. It explosively intensified into the strongest hurricane ever in the Atlantic basin. It remained that intensity until landfall on Cozumel, causing extreme damage. It then weakened to a Category 4 intensity, and then sped into Florida. Operationally, it was thought to be a Category 4 at landfall, but post analysis showed it at Category 5 intensity, the first to hit the U.S. since Andrew. It then began to weaken, before dissipating in the northern Atlantic, leaving behind unbelievable, and absolutely catastrophic damage. '''Tropical Storm Beta '''formed south of Hispaniola, but quickly made landfall in the area, then dissipating, amounting 40+ deaths. It's remnants were absorbed by Hurricane Alpha as it was drifting north. Storms Hurricane Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Hurricane Cindy Hurricane Dennis Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Tropical Storm Harvey Hurricane Irene Tropical Storm Ten Tropical Storm Jose Hurricane Katrina Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maria Hurricane Nate Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Rita Tropical Storm Nineteen Hurricane Stan Subtropical Storm Tammy Tropical Storm Vince Tropical Depression Twenty-Two Hurricane Wilma Hurricane Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Theta Naming Retirement Season Effects Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons Category:Hyperactive seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Costly Seasons